


Late Night When You Need My Love

by bryzknowstheuniverse



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dirty Talk, I'm not really sure what to tag this as..., Love Confessions, M/M, Male Solo, Masturbation, Mention previous Bevchie, Mentioned Benverly, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex, Reddie, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-19 13:49:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13705743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bryzknowstheuniverse/pseuds/bryzknowstheuniverse
Summary: SEXTING-v: the act of text messaging someone in the hopes of having a sexual encounter with them later; initially casual, transitioning into highly suggestive and even sexually explicit.





	Late Night When You Need My Love

Richie was bored and slightly tipsy. The combination of these things made it so he also couldn’t just fall asleep. He twisted around in his sheets for a few more minutes, before he gave up on trying. He grabbed his phone off of his bedside table, he thumbed through Tumblr for a few minutes, he considered slipping into the NSFW tag, but it was always more fun to actually interact with someone when he got off. An idea popped into his head. He had six friends, surely one of them would help him get off.

He decided to try Stan first. They had been best friends since preschool, that had to count for something. His thumb hovered above the screen before he decided on a plan of attack.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/162813375@N05/25434318107/in/datetaken/)

Richie frowned as he read the last message from Stan, maybe his plan wasn’t all that great to start with. Maybe he needed a softer approach. He pulled his sweat pants down slightly, and hiked his sweatshirt up, leaving a suggestive sliver of skin exposed. He quickly snapped a picture to use for his next attempt. He pulled up a new message and selected his next target, Bill Denbrough.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/162813375@N05/25434318067/in/datetaken/)

“Well that’s just...I hardly think that that deserved a ‘beep beep’. That’s just rude.” Richie said to himself. Okay, two down, four to go. Those were good odds. Mike Hanlon was the most solid and stand up guy that he knew, he would lend a helping texting hand. 

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/162813375@N05/39407870325/in/datetaken/)

Richie’s chances of finding someone to provide him sexual stimulation through text were getting smaller and smaller. It was time to pull out the big guns. There was a time when he considered this person to be his ultimate soulmate, and they were still best friends. Beverly Marsh would be the one to save him, they had history.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/162813375@N05/25434272167/in/datetaken/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/162813375@N05/39407870485/in/datetaken/)

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck.” He chanted as he paced the length of his room, he tried calling Bev a few times, but she was ignoring his calls. He was going to have to do major groveling tomorrow to get back in her good graces. He would just go and get her some of her favorite tea and scones from the coffee shop in town, she would love that. He made a mental note to wake up early enough to do that before school.

He looked back through his messages, trying to decide where he went wrong. Maybe he came on too strong, he needed to ease into the sexual side of it. He could make some nice small talk, he genuinely cared about all of his friends, and he figured that Ben really was his last shot.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/162813375@N05/25434272107/in/datetaken/)

Ben was too pure for this world, Richie should have known better. Also, there was no way that Ben wasn’t going to show Bev those messages...tea, scones, and chocolate. He added that to his list. 

Richie bit his lip, trying to decide if he still really wanted to get off. He had just been rejected by five of his friends, and the last one on his list was also the one that he was desperately in love with. He also knew that Eddie would never go for it, that texting him would only result in Eddie being pissed off at him, and tea and scones wouldn’t be enough to fix things with Eddie. 

He waited another few minutes before he gave in to his mind, he had to try. Maybe Eddie would be into it. He typed out a message like the ones he would usually send to Eddie anyway, making sure to scroll through the emoji keyboard to find the perfect option. He smiled as he typed it out and pressed send.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/162813375@N05/25434271837/in/datetaken/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/162813375@N05/25434271947/in/datetaken/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/162813375@N05/25434271977/in/datetaken/)

HOLY FUCK! Did that actually just happen? Richie stared at the picture of Eddie palming himself through his briefs for a few more seconds before his brain woke up enough to realize that Eddie wanted him to call him. He dialed Eddie’s number quickly and waited anxiously for the other boy to pick up. 

“Richie?” Eddie asked breathlessly from the other end of the line. Richie could picture him, laying on his bed legs spread wide apart, chest heaving...Richie groaned.

“Yeah, Baby Boy. I’m here.” Richie answered, clamping his phone between his ear and shoulder so that he could push his boxer briefs off. Eddie let out a little moan from the nickname that Richie had used. “Are you touching yourself, Baby? Tell me what you’re doing.” Richie instructed, squeezing some lube into his palm before wrapping his hand around his cock.

“I’m...rubbing myself...through my underwear.” Eddie choked out, he sounded like he was on the verge of tears, and Richie gripped the base of his cock to calm himself down.

“You still have your underwear on, Baby?” He asked and Eddie hummed in response. “Take them off, Sweetheart. Let your cock out for me.”

“But...Rich...I don’t...I’ve never…” Eddie let out with a huff, and Richie’s hand stilled. He could sense the uneasiness in his voice. 

“Eddie, have you never fully jerked off before? Do you always leave your underwear on?” Richie asked carefully, he didn’t want to make Eddie feel ashamed. He knew that Eddie suffered with his sexuality, he had been taught that any sexual stimulation outside of marriage was a sin.That it was dirty. Richie knew that he didn’t believe that anymore, but he didn’t realize that he was still struggling with some aspects of it. 

“Ugh. No. I’m...just a little...I don’t know. It works just fine by just rubbing, I don’t need to…” Eddie sighed, and Richie’s heart hurt a little bit from the sound. “Can you...can you teach me how?” Richie sucked in a deep breath, Eddie’s words making him incredibly hard. 

“Shit. Yes, okay, Baby. I will tell you what to do. Just listen to me and follow along. I’ve got you.” Richie soothed, and Eddie let out a small noise to let Richie know to continue. “Okay, Baby, did you take your underwear off?”

“Yes. They’re off now.” Eddie told him, and Richie could hear the nerves in his voice. Jerking off was supposed to be pleasurable, and that was his goal. He was going to help Eddie feel good.

“Alright, so go ahead and take some lotion...yes you need lotion or lube. You have lube? Well shit, Eds use that. Squeeze a good amount in your hand.” Richie instructed, listening to the sound of Eddie popping a cap off of something, he would have to ask Eddie why he had lube later. “Okay, now wrap your hand around your cock gently, form a circle with your fingers.” Richie did the same thing that he was telling Eddie to do, and wrapped his hand around himself.

“Okay...oh ahhhh...okay, do I move my hand...oh shit.” Eddie let out, and Richie could faintly hear the wet sounds of Eddie’s hand moving up and down his cock, become more confident with every stroke.

“Good job, Baby Boy, I think you’ve got the hang of it. Keep going, grip a little bit tighter as you stroke. Does it feel good?” Richie asked, biting his own lip from the pleasure. The feeling of his own hand on his cock and the knowledge of what Eddie was doing and experiencing had his nerves set on fire. 

“Mmmmm, yeah, Richie. It feels so good.”Eddie told him over the line, breath hitching as he stroked. Richie put his phone on speaker and let it drop on the bed next to him. He switched hands on his cock, and let his lubed up fingers creep past his balls, and rubbed a finger around his hole growling at the sensation. “What was...what are you doing?” Eddie asked, curiosity peaking. 

“I’m...uhhh…” Richie let out as he pushed his first finger into his hole, carefully thrusting in and out. The position was a bit difficult, but Richie was lost in the moment and the feeling. “I’m fucking...myself open with my fingers.” 

“YOU’RE WHAT?” Eddie squeaked in surprise, and Richie couldn’t stop the chuckle that made its way out of his mouth. He thrusted a second finger into himself. 

“I’m fingering myself. Sticking my fingers...oh shit...up my ass.” Richie explained in a drawn out tone, Eddie scoffed at him on the other side of the line, but Richie kept thrusting his fingers in and out. “Mmmmmm. Feels so good.”

“S-so so you just push a finger in?” Eddie asked in a small voice, just as Richie had managed to graze his fingers across his prostate and let out a long moan. 

“Y-yeah, Eds. That’s what you do...oh fuck, Baby Boy. You want to try it?” Richie asked in disbelief, catching what exactly Eddie was saying. Eddie whimpered softly. “Okay, okay. Make sure you have lots of lube on your finger and push it in slowly.” He waited a few moments, slowing down his thrusts to focus on Eddie’s needs, and heard him let out a grunt. “Relax your ass, Baby. You have to relax for it to feel good. Are you on your back?”

“I am relaxing, Richard. As much as I can with my finger up my ass!” Eddie snarked in reply. “And I’m on my knees, I can’t reach any other way.” He confessed.

“It’s okay, Baby, that’s fine. Push your finger in and out a little bit, go faster when you feel like you can take it.” Richie said, and he could hear Eddie’s breathing picking up, like he had already started moving faster. “Okay, Baby. Add another finger.” 

“Mmmmm, fuck, it feels...good. Oh, I like it, Richie. I like it a lot. Ohhhhhh fuck. What was that?” Eddie asked panic mixing with his arousal, and Richie smirked, he knew that Eddie had just hit his own prostate. 

“You hit your p-spot, Baby Boy. You’re such a good boy, taking your fingers like that. Think you might be able to take something more than fingers?” Richie teased and Eddie let out a groan. “That’s right, Baby. I know you want something bigger in there, you think you could take my cock? I’d have to work you open, with my tongue and fingers first, make you fall apart and cum before I can even get inside.” 

“Ahhhhhh, fuck, yeah. I want your cock inside of me. I want it really bad.” Eddie moaned out. Richie started stroking his cock again, hard and fast, he could feel himself getting close from allowing himself to think about all of the things he wanted to do to Eddie. “I think...I think I want your cock in my mouth too, Rich...I can’t believe I just said that.”

“Mmmm, I love it when you talk dirty, Baby. My cock is yours to do with what you wish whenever you want.” He moaned out the last part, he could feel his orgasm approaching, he needed to cum.

“Ahhhh, I’m going to cum. Oh fuck, Richie.” Eddie let out and then he let out a muffled scream as he came, the sound made Richie speed up his movements until his toes curled and he found his own release, thick squirts of cum landing all over his chest and fist.

“Fuck, Eddie. You are so amazing.” Richie breathed out as he let the aftershocks of his orgasm wash over him. When Eddie didn’t say anything for another moment, Richie began to worry. “Eddie, are you okay?”

“Yeah. Better than okay actually.” Eddie said, and a smile crossed Richie’s face. Maybe he wasn’t completely useless, he helped Eddie feel good, that had to count for something. “Thank you, Richie. I...I really needed this.” Richie could hear genuine gratitude in his voice. 

“Anytime, Spaghetti Man, you just have to say the word.” Richie replied, trying to bite his tongue to prevent himself from confessing his love for Eddie in his post orgasm bliss.

“Yeah...Did you mean what all you were saying there towards the end...or was that just you trying to get off?” Eddie asked, voice tight like he was holding back.

“I meant everything I said, Eddie. I wouldn’t play with your emotions like that just to get off.” Richie promised, it was the truth. He would never do something to hurt Eddie, he loved him more than anything in the world.

“I...I don’t know if I’m ready for all of...THAT yet, but…” He paused briefly, trying to collect his thoughts, Richie waited anxiously for what Eddie was about to say next. “Would you maybe like to go out with me...like on a date?” 

“YES!” Richie screamed, a huge grin spreading across his face. Eddie laughed at his reaction. “I would love to, God you have no idea how long I’ve wanted that, Kaspbrak.” He confessed. 

“Well, you should have told me you dumb idiot instead of pulling all that bullshit about fucking my mom!” Eddie chided, and Richie smiled even brighter, that was his Eddie. A spitfire like always. “I’ve got to go now, Rich. My mom will be back early in the morning and she’s going to drag me to church with her...if only she knew.” Eddie shuddered at that.

“Alright. Goodnight, Eddie Spaghetti. Sweet dreams.” Richie said sweetly and Eddie giggled slightly in response before returning the sentiment and hanging up.

Richie laid in his bed, hand held over his chest, his heart fluttering. He was going to go on a date with Eddie. Hell, he had just gotten off to the sound of Eddie getting off. Richie fell asleep with a smile on his face and not a care in the world. 

That feeling continued until Bev punched his so hard the next morning that he couldn’t feel his arm until well after lunch. Eddie had held an ice pack to his arm and smiled up at him, it was all worth it.


End file.
